


What Am I to you?

by littleBrat13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fem!Armin, Fem!Eren, Fluff, I'm Sorry T-T, Male!Mikasa - Freeform, MightBeABitOOCAtTimes, Teen Romance, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleBrat13/pseuds/littleBrat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few years, Student Council President Levi's existence had always irritated the short-tempered girl Eren... </p><p>The reason?<br/> </p><p>  <i>Probably her heart.</i></p><p> </p><p>And when Eren got "punished" by the Student Council for her recurring bad behaviors, will things finally took a turn once and for all?</p><p>This is a story of a classic game of charades between two idiots! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I to you?

“Damn you, midget... You think you’re so great? How about a piece of this shit, you sick bastard? Huh. What was that? You want more? I’ll exterminate you! How about this... and....” Eren was muttering under her breath as she scribbled inartistic drawings around a particular leaflet posted in school.

“Eren, you know, I worry about you sometimes.” Her bestfriend Armin said as she exaggeratedly let out a sigh. She just stood behind her showing no signs of struggle to stop her probably thinking  _‘I won’t stop this maniac cause I probably can’t anyway’_

“What was that for?” Eren glanced at Armin and pouted. “Look here Armin. Do you think I’m just crazy? Hell no!! Just look at that smug face!! Disgusting! I can't go around seeing that face!! It makes me sick!!!”

Armin sighed once more as she watched Eren. Her friend has clearly lost it.

Now, where were they? They were just actually running an errand for a professor, but Eren saw this poster and helped herself with some crayons and markers.

"Eren, we could talk about it, you know. That's the reason why I'm your bestfriend in the first place." The question seemed to stop Eren in her tracks.

“What about?”

“Well, let’s see. Hmmmn... I don’t know... Oh! Probably about that  _extreme disgust_  of yours over that person.”

“O C’mon Armin! Can't you see? He’s despicable!! Like.. like.. hmmn.” Eren seemed to be finding some kind of clue in a perfectly executed crime. “Ah! Like that time when he scolded our sweet Christa!”

Armin rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Eren. We all know that Christa’s bitching during those days because she and Ymir are having problems. Even skipped a lot of Student Council work.”

“How about that time when he punched his classmate Sannes?”

"Eren even if we don’t know the details, we all know that Sannes was a big bully. He even made Nick quit school!"

"Errrrrr... How about--"

“Eren...!! I asked you, right? I’m asking _your_ reason, not Christa’s, not Sannes or anybody else’s.” Armin seemed to regret her sudden raise of tone. “I mean... Eren, you’ve been like this for quite some time. I'm just worried about you. I’m not forcing you to tell me or anything if you don’t wanna...” She sighed hard. “But please, say something to make me at ease. ”

Eren always thought that Armin was this kind of a sweet friend. Always worrying over her. They were friends since young after all. “Well, you see...” Eren laughed a little hesitantly.

“Oh  _I’ll_  give you a reason.” A sharp voice interrupted them. “A reason to report you to the Student Council.” They turned around to find a short-haired girl who looks like a boy. “Rico.”

_Oh shit.Not again._

~~~~♥ 

"You really did it this time, Eren..." Armin was on the verge of crying. "Now I'll be expelled. I won't find a good job. I'll just stay on the sofa all day eating Ice Cream and watching TV. Then I'll get fat. I won't find a good husband. I'll have to get myself pregnant though. I wouldn't want to live alone. Maybe Mikasa would do? Nah. He won't. He's too faithful to you. How about the horsefa--"

Eren chuckled at her friend's foolishness. "Armin. Even if you don't get a good job, you have a bright future ahead of you."

"Really?" She seemed relieved.

"Yeah. I always thought that with that big brain of yours, you could be some kind of scammer. Or an infamous crime mastermind gangster. Pretty cool, huh?" Eren said as if she’d given it a lot of thought.

"Eren!!! That's not funny you know?"

"Hehe. I was just joking. You are brilliant, Armin. Beautiful too. AND besides, I was the only one at fault. I won't let you take any blame." Eren smiled with resolve.

After that moment a while ago, they were instantly brought to the Student Council Office  _AGAIN_. Well, the 'again' was for her though. Why does she always have to be caught? Everyone in school has their own mischiefs! Tch. Like her classmate Sasha who even eats in class. Jean the bully, whom she hated so much, even grabbed her on the collar the last time they fought. Et cetera Et cetera. But why she? She's got dumb luck always getting herself into trouble.

Anyway, where’s that midget president anyway? It’s been half an hour already. Eren already had a fine look at the place. She’s been here a lot but this is the first time she became aware of how the room looks. To be honest, it’s very... him. It was arranged in an incredibly comfortable manner. Like a half part is like the meeting room where a huge black wooden table surrounded by several chairs was placed. A quarter part is where the work tables reside. The tables are stacked with papers but not even a single one is misplaced. The other quarter part is where they are: the lobby. It was a fresh sight, including the pots of plants and weird paintings-and she doesn't like weird paintings.  _Ehh.. Still the clean-freak you are, huh.._     

"Oi gaki. What is it this time?" A familiar voice rang just across the room almost the same time as the door opened noisily. And Eren was probably the one being addressed.

Eren's expression turned to a frown as he saw him. "Gee... I don’t know, you stupid President." She felt Armin tugging the end of the sleeves of her uniform, probably telling her  _'This is not the best time for that!'_

The so-called president didn't even changed expressions and just hummed "Oh?" He sat on the chair right across them. "So. The reason why you shits are here was because of Little Miss Yeager vandalizing on school grounds. Particularly, the campaign banners of the Student Council."

One of Eren's eyebrows arched. "I wouldn't say  _'Little Miss'_ you midge--" Armin covered her mouth with her hands.

"What she means, President, is that we are very sorry and we promise never to do it again!!" Armin was looking all flustered. Her friend had always been rash in her actions. Short-tempered too, that’s why she always thinks that she had to take care of her.

The President looked at her. "Arlert. You can go. Leave the brat though." He said in a cold tone.

"Ehh?"

"You just got dragged in this, right? Just leave us."

Armin glanced at Eren and Eren quickly signaled her to go as if she was thinking that the stupid president could change his mind. She looked worried but stood up. Before going, she mouthed something like  _'Don't get into any more trouble'_. 

The moment Armin went out, the stupid president stood up and walked to her. He dragged Armin's chair in front of her, twisted it and sat, his arms resting on the back or backrest, whatever that is. Like in those gangster movies where the bad guys 'interview' their hostage or something. Trying to look cool or something. Kinda like sitting on a horse.

He was staring intently at her with his unwavering, steely, gray eyes.

"W-what do you want?" Eren hastily said. Her heart making several audible sounds.

"Your body."

"Na-NANI?!?!?!??!??!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Eren stood up and clutched both hands to her chest.

"I said. Your punishment will be your body." He calmly said in poker-face.

"B-But that's... I-I can't possibly- You're not-" Her cheeks were probably tinted with color right now as she put her words together.

"Work for 5 days a week for a month. After school hours. Until the Office closes at 7 pm."

"Eh?"

"In short, be the Student Council's errand girl for a month. "

_Oh... So that's it... Quit thinking shits, you blockhead!_

"Oh?" The president hummed as he stood up from his chair and walked towards her. Eren steps back as he comes closer; realizing a few steps later that she was cornered. "You seem disappointed." 

"W-what? No!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eren could already hear her own heartbeat at the quiet room.

“If you want...” The president reached a hand to her hair, sliding down to her left cheek. For a moment, it stayed there, gently stroking her cheeks. ”We could...”  _He was too close. Too close that she could already smell his cologne._

 His gaze was then directed to her lips from her eyes. "Eren, you know, I-" For a moment, she thought that there was warmth in his voice. But then, "You know I'm not interested in annoying little brats." He said in his usual icy tone and turned around, walking towards the door, leaving her on the corner. 

 _Whew, that was tense._ She felt slightly relieved.

"I hate late people. Start tomorrow and head here immediately after your classes. That should be enough punishment for everything you've caused that we just  _'let you go'._ "

He completely left the room but Eren could still smell his lingering scent... and touch...

For a moment, she stood a bit out of it. And then after a few breaths, what the president said about the errand girl business finally sank in. _What??_ NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isn't that a little bit too much? Grrr... That midget will pay!

Anyway, it’s true that she’s at fault. _*sigh*_ It's just for a month though, right? That wouldn’t be so bad... Time flies so fast she won't even know it's done. After that, maybe she’ll reconsider cooling off her hot-headedness A LOT before she acts.

_Still..._

She brought a hand to calm her chest.

_Levi.... You're horrible...._

~~~~♥ 

Eren walked home alone that day. Armin wants to hang out at the library. THE LIBRARY, for pete's sake. Like she would stay in that boring place. Armin probably knew that too that's why she didn't talk her into it when Eren refused. Besides, Eren already had a fresh batch of scolding from her after the Student Council incident; it'd be suicidal to ask for more. 

 Walking home, she spotted the usual playground just near their house. Good thing they maintained it. It looks new. Freshly painted and all, grasses trimmed, clean all over and stuff.

Feeling a wave of nostalgia, her feet dragged her there.

She sighed heavily. “Tomorrow, huh?” She sat on one of the swings.

Just like what Armin told her that morning, she’s been getting into trouble a lot lately...  

Well... she knows exactly the reason why... she’s just too afraid to admit it.

And yes... Her shenanigans probably started when that shorty president-Levi- returned from abroad.

 _That guy changed a lot though..._  He grew to be more masculine but his hair was still cut the same way she found it suits him from before. His face was still radiating with power and strength but he grew to have less expression than before. His eyes were still the same unwavering, gray eyes but now hinted with something even more. Sadness, perhaps?

Anyway, he's popular in their school now, but not because he's the typical bishounen boy. It's because of his unexplainable charisma. Not that he's not handsome. He is, obviously, but it's not just that. He's like the impersonation of the word  _Seduction_. His becoming president proves that to be true. Voted without even participating. It's a long story. He's still short though, HAHAHAHA~

Eren sighed heavily once more.

Truth be told, she doesn’t hate him...

It all started in this playground. And from that moment, it never left her heart...

             _Eren was all dirty and muddy as Levi scolded her in the playground._

_Her young form could be mistaken as a small little boy about to cry._

_“Oi Eren, that was pretty reckless, you know.” Levi said while wiping the dirt and mud on her face with a handkerchief trying hard to avoid getting any on him._

_“But they we’re bullying Annie! She wasn’t saying anything, but you know... she... always had these sad eyes... I- I just!!!” Eren felt bad at being scolded, not at what she’d done._

_“But you’re mama told me to keep you from getting into fights, you shit. And aren’t you a girl?”_

_“Levi-kun!!!! Please don’t tell her!! Please!!!” Levi was positive that she really was about to cry any moment now._

_“But if I don’t tell her, you’ll just keep returning home with bruises and mud.” Levi said quite disgusted as he still wipes the mud from parts of her face, arms and hands._

_Eren tugged the sleeves of Levi’s T-shirt. “Oh no!! Please!! I’ll do anything!!!”  Her little voice sounded so cute._

_Levi’s eyes grew wide and appeared to be quite horrified. “Don’t get mud on me!”_

_Eren removed her hands and backed off a bit. “Oh... sorry...” She looked down and seemed dejected._

_Levi seemed to regret his reaction and sighed. “S-Sorry... I-” He came near her again, closed his eyes and opened it again. “You know, you are quite the troublemaker, Eren...” He was staring directly at her. “So, should we just make a deal?" His lips seemed to form a small curl. "How about I protect you from getting mud on you from now on?”_

_“Eh?” Eren blinked several times._

_“In exchange, Promise to marry me when we grow up.”_

            _That day, even though Levi was a bit hesitant, he reached for Eren’s muddy hands and held it tight until they went home together._

Mwooooooohhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why is she remembering that all of a sudden?? She's probably red in the face that she wants to hit herself.

Anyway, that sounded cheesy right? But you know what happened next? The bastard left for France. That was okay for her. But then, after years and years, of holding onto that promise and protecting those feelings, he acted as if he didn't know her!!! The first time they met again, his first words were  _“You are?”_ Damn, that hurt.

Damn midget.

She realized how foolish she was. They were kids! She was so naïve.

But then, she could never hate him... And it’s... frustrating.

“Oi.” She felt a strong flick on her forehead that she automatically flipped out, touching her forehead saying several  _'Ouch, ouch ouch'_. 

"What the!!!!!!!!!!!" She looked up to see the asshole that did that, seeing a familiar face with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. "Eh~ Mikasa?"

The tall guy offered her a strawberry milk bottle. "That hurt Mikasa!! This won't do! You can't bribe me!!!"

"Then you don't want---" Eren snatched the small bottle a little too quickly.

"Why wouldn't I? You owe me this." She smiled playfully. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, " Mikasa sat down on the swing beside her. "I'm on my way home. And I saw this dumb-looking girl, spacing out and talking to herself in this desolate area. So I thought I'd buy her some milk."

"W-what?!?!?!?! That's a horrible way to put it Mikasa, even if it's true." Eren pouted.

Mikasa was a year her senior. He excels in class and handsome too. Moreover, he's just as popular as Levi.

He and Armin are childhood friends. Recently though, they haven't been hanging out that much. She kind of... rejected the guy.

What? She just doesn't feel that way towards him. It's a bit harsh telling him off, but she doesn't want to keep him by her side, giving him false hopes because that will just hurt him even more. She doesn't want that. He's a very dear friend. And she loved him as that.

Besides, there'd been worse. Namely that horseface Jean. Admitting he loved her and everything. And then, no matter what she told him, he just doesn't take a hint. She had already gained the professional name-calling and harsh-comments skill, still, the guy didn't take them in. And when he finally did, he never stopped pestering her and  _'getting back'_ at her. Man, she hated that guy. 

“So, what’s troubling the dumb-looking girl?” He took a sip from his strawberry milk.

“Like I said don’t-” Eren just sighed, knowing the guy won’t stop no matter what she says cause he likes to tease her. “Nothing’s wrong, Mikasa. I just had a rough day in school.” She gave him a small smile.

“Ehhh... Called in by the Student Council again, are you not?”

“Eh? How did you know about that?” Eren frowned. “Am I that infamous?”

Mikasa laughed. “Of course not. I just know, you know.” Mikasa looked up at the orange-colored skies. "These things about you, I already know...” He smiled. ”So, I’ll just confirm some things.  Can I rephrase my previous question?” He stared at her again. “Rather than _‘what’s troubling you?’,_ I’ll ask if _he_ is the reason for your troubles." He brought his red scarf up his mouth.

"W-what??? Who!?!?!?!" she almost choked on what she's drinking, coughing several times.

Mikasa chuckled while patting her back. "Like I said, I already know these things about you... It's about that height-deficient president, right?"

"N-no! Why would, I mean...what-" Eren was too flustered to counter his statement. 

Even though Armin and Mikasa were his childhood friends, nobody knew the existence of Levi in his life. It was a bit weird but Levi and her friends were like parallel lines. Same plane but never meets. FYI, that's not one of her lame jokes. It's true.

Now that she thinks about it, she met Levi because of her father. Something about Underworld? Underground? Whatever. She was too young and was just eavesdropping on her parents at that time. On the other hand, Armin and Mikasa were his normally-met childhood friends. You know, school and neighborhood stuff.

Anyway, they never met even once. Levi stays in their house just at noon to dawn anyway, then somebody picks him up. And he never plays. He always read, read and read. She makes him accompany her from time to time though. But only when Armin and Mikasa are not around. Wow. That was pretty horrible, now that she mentioned it.

Hey! She did ask him about playing with his friends!!! But he doesn't wanna.

She did recall him telling her to stay with him or something from time to time. Well, that's probably because her mom told him to prevent her from getting into fights. And yes, he's always magically around when she gets into a fight.

"I kind of know what's going through your head. You’re too easy to read, just so you know. And besides, we've been together for long anyway." Mikasa interrupted her train of thoughts. "And you know, your eyes... They always speak.” He sipped from his bottle again. “I can pretty much tell what's going on, especially since I'm always watching you. Ever since we're young. And now, even from afar."

Eren's face flushed pink at his last statement.  _W-what??_

"Mikasa, I'm sor-"

Mikasa smiled and ruffled her hair. "Idiot. Don’t say sorry. It’s not your fault you don’t love me back...”

She doesn’t know what to say.

Mikasa once again looked up at the sky. “Eren, I already know you don't feel the same.” He chuckled a bit. “I already accepted that too long ago.”

There was a long moment of silence.

He turned to her. “Still... you know, being apart from you like this..." He stared at her. He really had these amazing, calming black eyes. "I realized that it's even more painful than the thought of you never ever reciprocating my feelings."

Eren was still speechless. "I don't expect anything from you, Eren. I never did.” He smiled at her.  “I'm happy just being by your side.” He took her hand. “Especially at times like this, when you even had to be alone, looking dejected on a swing and talking to yourself...”

He seemed to recall something and chuckled a bit. “Because you know, Armin is always there for you too, but she’s always like-“ Mikasa did an impersonation of Armin’s classic expression. It’s her _shocked-terrified-abouttocry-seenfoodforthefirsttime-abouttoshit_ expressions combined into one. It was like an expression of seeing someone eaten by some huge thing or something. They both laughed out loud.

Still half-laughing, Mikasa continued “Armin is a smartass but she’s too dumb when it comes to what you’re thinking. Even called me a few times asking advice on you. Saying stuff like _‘I’m useless’_ , _‘I don’t know what to do’_ or something. ”

“What?!?! That Armin did???”

“Yeah!!” Mikasa seemed to be teasing her again. “Don’t you think you’re giving her too much headache? If she’s a guy I’d say she’s in love with you. She worries about you too much!!”

“I know. I know.” Eren felt guilty. “I’m more trouble than I thought.”

Mikasa chuckled. “So Eren, if it doesn’t bother you, I want to be beside you when even Armin can’t understand you. I’m more than willing to share your anxieties and burdens...” Mikasa’s tone returned to being serious. “I’m not asking you to love me back. All I want is just to see that smiling face often... _That’s why... Could you please, have me back?_ "

Eren's heart thumped at his sincerity. Her friend had always been a great guy. Eren looked away from him and stared at her feet. "So that’s all this speech is for?” Eren smiled. ”Well... It can't be helped. Armin misses you anyway..."

A huge smile formed on Mikasa's face.

"Well then now, how about a kiss on the cheek as  _'Welcome back'_?" Mikasa stood from the swing.

"Mikasa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eren also stood up.

"Not even a hug?" Mikasa spread his arms.

"Don't come near me!!!!!!!!" Eren started running back home.

"Eh? Not even a handshake?" He started following her, laughing wholeheartedly.

 Their half-banter and half-laughter echoed on their way home as the sun completely sets in the horizon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “Eren. Aren’t you already late?” Armin asked while eating his noodles.

“Relaaaax. It’s not like they need me there anyway. It’s not a busy time for them.” Eren tossed her chopsticks aside, picked up her bowl and gulped down the remaining broth. “..Waaaaahhhhh...!! That was delicious.”

Mikasa automatically handed her a napkin.

“Oh. Thank- I mean, Mikasa! Stop treating me like a child already.” Eren pouted.

Mikasa ruffled her hair with a smile. “I get it, I get it.”

They heard Armin chuckle. “It’s been long. I’m glad you guys made up.”

“Your bestfriend here begged me to come back to her. She said she missed me so much.” Mikasa said almost believable.

“Wow, Eren! Have you come to listen to what your heart tells you? That’s so cute!!!!” Armin excitedly said.

“What?!?!?!!” Eren glared at Mikasa and the guy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Childhood love is so wonderful..." Armin sighed dreamily.

"Armin, you're getting it wrong... Mikasa and I are-"

"Well, I always thought that you were perfect for each other." Armin continued as if she didn't hear her. "I've been getting a feeling lately that you might be liking President Levi."

 _Bull's eye_. "Ha.ha.ha. That can't be true. I-I hate that shortie to death!" Eren let out a forced laugh.

"I thought so too!" Armin's eyes twinkled. "I mean, if you did, I would greatly discourage you." She took a sip on her iced tea.

"Why?" Mikasa seemed to hear Eren's thoughts and was the one to ask.

"Well you see. Those 'kind' are no good for you Eren. What you need is someone to take care of you since you act relentlessly. Someone to be patient with your short-temper. Someone like Mikasa." Armin pointed a finger on her. "That Levi doesn't only have a poker-face and an  _'i-don't-give-a-shit-about-you'_  attitude, he also has a short-temper like you. Don't get me wrong though. He's still a good pick. Just.Not.For.You. And besides...." Armin's voice started sounding like a mother giving a warning. "Levi already has Petra. You could very much see how he's so in love with her. Everyone sees that. So if you really are in love with him-which you told me is impossible-you'd only get hurt."

"Ha-ha... You don't have to say that to me. I don't care about that midget even one bit..." That was so unnatural. But that was the best Eren could give for she was dying inside...

She stared at her hands on the table.  _Petra, huh_.

Of course, she knew that. Petra always had this twinkle in her eye whenever he talks to Levi. And Levi always seemed happy and relaxed talking to her. She's not blind. She's just in denial. Always been in denial.

Mikasa cleared her throat as to ease the atmosphere. "Don't worry about her Armin. She has me. And I have her."

Eren knew that Mikasa wasn't really serious about telling that to Armin. He just understood her better than anyone else. Well. She better not worry them even more.

“Mikasa, you’re pushing your luck too much!” Eren gave her ever-the-same smile.

"That's good to hear." Armin gave a sweet smile. “So!!! About that book I told you about-”

“Ahh... Here we go again.” Mikasa and Eren echoed and laughed after realizing they both have the same sentiment.

They chatted for a while and bid farewell afterwards after Armin nagged about her Student Council duty.

It was already 5:30 pm, still, she have no plans on going back for her  _‘duty’_ or whatever that is. She needs to though. She sighed heavily and decided to go back to school. A catchy banner caught her attention though not far from where she’d been. Her feet instantly dragged her there.

~~~~♥

“Doesn’t the office close at 7 pm?” Eren was talking to herself when she realized that the Office was empty. “It’s only 6 pm, right? Did I hear him wrong?” She entered the room.  _Maybe I wandered too much?_

She was about to leave when she spotted a familiar figure on one of the work tables almost unnoticeable due to the stacks of paper. She quietly tried to peek at who that might be.

The person was sleeping... And it was Levi...  _Obviously..._  I mean, the one with the most work is probably the president, right? She came closer trying to avoid making any noise.

He fell asleep on the work table with his left arm as his pillow and his face tilted to the right.

Eren suppressed a smile. He looked so peaceful... Less intimidating...

“Oh?” Eren quietly imitated the way Levi hums. “You’re sleeping well, brat.” She laughed inwardly and sighed after realizing how idiotic that was. “Well... you really are sleeping well...”

Eren reached out a hand to remove pieces of hair covering half of Levi’s face. But just before she could do so, Levi grabbed her wrists and she became out-of-balanced. Levi caught her in his arms. But it’s either he’s still half-awake or she’s too heavy that he wasn’t able to fully support her weight and so they fell on the floor.

And now... this is awkward. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She’s on top of Levi and still in Levi’s arms but he wasn’t moving a single muscle. Moreover, the silence was deafening that he could probably hear her heartbeat just as she hears it.

“Oi gaki. What were you doing?” He said staring at her with his usual unwavering eyes.

“D-don’t blame me! I was just... Well... you had... you had DIRT.... on your face, I tried to remove it, considering the clean-freak you are, but you grabbed my wrists!!! Were you really sleeping?!?!??!” She’s shouting to cover up her embarrassment.

“Levi... President Levi~~” They heard someone calling from the lobby part of the Office. Levi suddenly held her tighter. _Shit. Nice pecs._ He put a finger to his lips saying a soft  _‘Shhhh’._ The owner of the voice was a girl. “Hmmn... I thought he’d be here.” Her footsteps were closing in. “Oh well, I’ll tell him tomorrow...” Then they heard the footsteps going distant and distant.

Levi still didn’t let go of her. “That was... Petra, right?” Levi flinched a bit. “You should have just faced her. It’s not like we’re doing anything anyway.” Eren was the one who pulled away from him and stood up. Levi also stood up and returned to his seat. “She’s a kind girl. She’d understand. If she DID misunderstand, just explain and she’d believe you immediately. She’s your girl right?” Every word she said left a sour taste in her mouth.

Levi didn’t respond but seemed annoyed.  _Geez, fine. It’s not like I’m nagging you or anything._

“Oi. Didn’t I tell you I hate late people?” He told her.

“I-” Eren noticed that Levi’s attention turned to the package on top of his table. “That’s mine.” Eren snatched the package away. “There was a promo a while ago. Umm.. Taiyaki...” She rummaged through the package and handed him one. “Take it. It has Custard filling. The one you like the most when were young.” _Oh shit._ She could have just said _‘It has custard filling’_ but she just reeeaaaallly had to let that slip. Damn. She felt embarrassed. “B-but don’t get the wrong idea! I didn’t get it for you it’s an extra!”

Levi accepted the package and she wasn’t sure if a tiny smile formed on his lips or not but she did see a shimmer in his eyes. “Oh? Not bad.”

~~~~♥

Levi oriented her on the current activities of the SC as to inform Eren of the jobs she would do. Man! Even cleaning duty was dumped into her!!! She felt sick.

“Are you trying to kill me? Damn Shortie...” She cursed under her breath.

Levi just took a bite of his Taiyaki not minding her. “Tomorrow, come early. If you don’t, I’ll extend your punishment to 3 months.”

“What?!?!?!?! You’re heartless!!!” Eren protested.

“Discipline is the best way to train someone.” Levi turned suddenly turned to her as if he just remembered something. “How is... Mama-san?”

 “I swear that woman loves you even more than her own daughter. All she ever says is  _‘Levi-kun that’ ‘Is Levi-kun this’_ Disgusting, really. Even bugging me to marry- I mean - find someone excellent for you to marry.” Eren turned to him. “Anyway, why didn’t you visit her even once when you get back?”

“I gave her several visits.”

“Why didn’t I see you?”

“I didn’t intend for you to see me.”

“Eh?”

“You hate me, right?”  _More like hate... I..._

Eren’s phone suddenly rang. She doesn’t know if it’s good timing or not. The screen read: Mikasa. “Hold on, I’ll take this.”

“What is it Mikasa?... Yes, I’m on my way home... Stop worrying too much, okay?.... I told you to stop treating me like a child, didn’t I?... Yes, he’s here... I told you not to worry, right? _*sigh*_ Okay. Okay. Thanks. Good Night.” She hung up the phone.

“Sorry, I think I’ll go home now, President. It’s past 7 pm already anyway. See you tomorrow.”

“Isn’t your boyfriend a little too overbearing?” Eren stopped at his sudden conclusion.

“Mikasa’s... not my boyfriend.” She said rather confused.

Levi seemed annoyed. “He’s not your boyfriend, yet you let him touch you so care freely. Not your boyfriend but he calls to check who you are with and what time are you going home.” He said calmly but kind of hurts.

“He’s my friend ever since were young! What do you expect?”

“And so, had he already confessed that he liked you ever since we were kids? You already know don’t you? Still, you’re acting along his whims.”

“Wha- How did? Anyway, you don’t make any sense. You’re just probably jealous. Oh why? Oh why? Hadn’t been expressing a lot on Petra? Can’t  _touch her so care freely_? Can’t  _call her to check who she’s with_   _and what time she’s going home_? That’s your business. Not mine. Don’t lash out at me!”

Levi sighed and abruptly stood up. He grabbed her arms. “Petra is not my girlfriend. I don’t like her and I never will! Can’t you tell Eren?!?!?!?! You, of all people should know that!!!”

 For a moment, no one was saying anything.

She pulled her arms away from him. “What are you talking about??”

Levi massaged his temple. “...Never mind... Let’s just go home...”

They walked together but never said anything as they did.  _What a shame, there are no stars tonight..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For a week and a half now, Eren got used to the life in the Student Council Office. She never thought that the Council’s job was too tough. Even the Student Affairs and Discipline Committee activities were dumped to them asides from the usual School Regulations, Activity Monitoring et cetera et cetera. The school gives them meals and allowances though. Which she thinks is not enough since the school makes them do employee works. What kind of school is this?

For her job, at times, she’s on front desk but mostly an all-around slave doing what everyone ordered her to. The hardest part was the cleaning duty where she had to do it again and again because of the short and honorable Levi-sama criticizing her  _‘half-assed’_  cleaning.

She wasn’t quite tired though. The staffs of the Student Council were actually nice people. She had already grown quite fond to them. Of course there’s Levi, where their relationship returned to the same old them without any mentions of their dispute the other time. She’s guessing she found a new born respect for him. He’s quite amazing actually. Not just a man, but as a leader.

The weirdest one whom she avoids contact is Hange the Vice President. The last time she approached her, she made her into a test subject of god-knows-what-creatures named Sawney and Bean, making them bite her several times! It was painful and disturbing that she kind of developed a _god-knows-what-creaturesaphobia_ , flipping out whenever something itches under her skin.

There was Petra, the sweet and caring Secretary, whom she cannot hate even if she’s kinda the  _reason-for-most-of-the-pain-in-her-chest_ , because she’s so  _‘Here’s a tea for you, darling.’_

_There’s Oluo who’s always acting cool though he always bites his tongue whenever he talks. Eren thinks he likes Petra._

There was also Eld and Gunther, guys who kind of bother her for consecutive days now, trying to ask for her number. Nevertheless, they are kind and helpful, not to mention the ones with less requests.

Then there’s Rico. The one who reported her during her  _drawing-on-the-banner_  incident. She personally don’t like to talk to her cause she likes putting people into pressure.

They say that there are still other members but they are currently busy with something else.

“Excuse me. Miss Yeager.” Eren turned to the owner of the voice.

“Mikasa!!!” She exclaimed. Right now, she felt actually happy seeing him after slaving around. She turned to Hange who is currently taking a break. “Hange-san, can I?”

Hange looked up, her glasses shining. She looked at her, then at Mikasa and smiled creepily. “I don’t know, Eren. I’m just the Vice President. Why don’t you ask that man?” She pointed at Levi who is currently on his work table tapping on his computer. “Go on.” She smiled as if she was brewing something.  _You have got to be kidding me._

She signaled for Mikasa to wait. He just smiled in response.

~~~~♥

“Ummm. Levi. Can I just meet a friend outside?” Eren asked casually.

Levi raised his head from the computer. “Why do you have to come to _me_ for that?” Levi seemed annoyed at being disturbed.

“Hange said so.”

Levi glanced at Hange who seem to be grinning widely, signaling something Eren can’t understand. It’s probably something like _‘The rival has arrived!’_ or something.

Levi returned to her. “Who is this friend?”

“Mikasa.”

“ _Damn shitty glasses._ ” Levi whispered that even Eren can’t understand. Hange, that shit-face really likes to tease him. “What if I don’t allow you to?” He turned back at Eren.

“I don’t think it’s not allowable. I could work the time I’m borrowing now later.”

“What if _I don’t want_ to allow you?”

“What? That’s childish!!” An idea seemed to dawn on Eren. “Then. Do you want me to do something in exchange?” She seriously proposed. “Wash the curtains again? Paint the wall? Disinfect the toilet?” Eren knew the man couldn’t resist that, especially if it’s about cleaning AGAIN.

“In exchange...?” Levi paused seemed to think a little. “Then...” Levi looked at her with the same steely eyes. “I’m gonna do some errand tomorrow. I need someone to accompany me. You can do.” His last words seem to trail off a bit.

“Tomorrow?” Eren thought if he had plans for tomorrow. “Sure. You need some assistant or something, right?” Eren smiled a bit. “I can manage.”

~~~~♥

Levi casually glances at Eren and Mikasa from his window. They seemed to be having fun. The damned guy seems to really like Eren. And Eren doesn’t seem to mind at all. _I’m an idiot... *sigh*_

“If you’re so bothered...” Levi didn’t notice that Hange was already standing in front of her work table. “Why not make a dramatic entrance between them!” She says quite excitedly.  “Or you could just make that _‘you-can’t-do-this-I’m-the-president-who-can-decide-your-restrictions-while-you’re-on-punishment’_ excuse.”

Levi just sighed heavily. “What are you talking about, shitty glasses?”

“Oh C’mon.” Hange grabbed a seat in front of him and joined him as he watches those two. “Levi, I know you better than you think. The reason you went back here is because of Eren, right?” Hange adjusted her glasses.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Levi said dismissively.

“Levi. That girl is too important to you if it meant leaving your life and the _Family Business_ in France.” She’s saying quite sympathetically. ”Why don’t you just give in to those feelings and tell her how you feel? “

Levi wasn’t saying anything.

Hange sighed. “Then, do you just intend to watch her from afar every day? Follow her secretly, making sure she gets home safe? Steal glances at her while she’s working? Suppress smiles whenever you find her doing something cute? Make unusual punishments?” Hange smiled at him. “Why don’t you try being honest for once, Levi?”

 Levi looked at his window once again and touched the place where he could see Eren. “I can’t Hange.” His eyes looked full of pain and loneliness. “If I do... She’ll become farther from me than she already is...”

“Levi.... Aren’t you the one who told me that nobody knows what the results our decisions could be? Therefore, we must choose the decision that we will regret less.” Hange stood up. “Tell me, Levi. Which decision will you regret less?” Hange turned around and walked. “Well then, President, I’m going back to work.”

Levi contemplated on what Hange told him. _Damn shit._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren was standing in front of Levi’s apartment arguing with herself if she’s really going to knock or not.

Today Levi asked her to accompany him. Probably meeting someone like the Queen or something.

She felt a bit foolish dressing up just for him. She’s really an idiot. The pink frilly skirt was her mom’s idea, paired with a white lace panel cape style blouse, wide brown elastic belt with a flower style buckle in front and long brown boots. Oh. And don’t forget the cute white sling bag and the thin headband on her hair keeping her flowy hair in place. She never thought that her mom was this kind of person. Kinda surprised her actually.

Gathering her resolve, she knocked. For a few seconds, there was no answer or any signs of movement from his apartment. She knocked again for a few times calling his name. After a while, the door was opened. They both seem in shock after seeing each other.

“You....” Levi uttered. He’s still in pajamas.”Is...it that time, already...?”

Eren seemed to lose some of her patience. “What’s the matter with you? I thought you want me to accompany you today!! Why are you still in paj-” She then noticed that Levi seems pale. He’s sweating a bit and his eyes were a bit droopy. She quickly grabbed him and checked his temperature. “You’re burning up!!!”

Eren helped herself inside his apartment, dragging him to his bed.

~~~~♥

Eren opened the windows and curtains to his room to let in some fresh air. She had already given him some medications, fed him with soup and put cool, damp cloth in his forehead. Now, he’s tucked to bed but he wasn’t sleeping yet.

“Why don’t you go sleep?” She asked as she sat on a chair beside him. Levi looked fragile at this state. “I know! You feel uncomfortable do you? Why don’t I wash you with cool cloth? That should make you feel better.” She stood up and gets some change of clothes, clean cloth and ice water. She then placed the basin on the bedside table and started to make preparations when Levi gently grabbed her arm.  “Oh. What is it?” Levi pointed at a drawer opposite them. “You want me to get something there?” Levi looked like a child asking Eren to buy him candy.

Eren take a look inside the said drawer and a face mask easily caught her eye. She took it to Levi. Levi took it and put it on her. That’s when he started to speak in a garbled voice. “There’s only one in the house. I think it’s best if you use it. I don’t want you getting sick...”

 _Oh._ Eren felt her cheeks getting warm. _Damn you, bitch._ “Well, then... L-Let’s wash you.” She suddenly become aware that she had to undress him for that. “H-How do we do this... So, ummm... Let’s take off your top, okay?” Eren gulped and dryly laugh. Levi looked at her with his droopy eyes and nod. He looked so cute with his cheeks flushed because of his fever.

Eren slowly removed his top and gently washed his arms first. Levi grew to be muscular. It’s not like those beefy, muscular types you see on TV, but the lean and muscular type. His body looked too perfect with a wonderful addition of a perfect abs. She’s slapping herself on the inside for almost gasping and sighing while looking at him. Those abs just look good enough to touch. Wait, what???? _You damned pervert, get a hold of yourself!!!_

When she was done, she clothed him with a comfortable T-shirt and tucked him back to his bed. “I guess, you could sleep now...” Eren smiled at him.

Eren returned and cleaned up everything she used. She washed the dishes and cleaned a bit-though not necessary cause his apartment is too clean. When she returned, she noticed that he hasn’t been sleeping yet and lying on one side, looking at her direction. She sat once again on the chair beside his bed. “Do you need something? Go to sleep and rest. It’s necessary to get better.”

Levi reached out for her left hand and pulled it towards him. “I can’t.” He said while putting her hand to his cheek. “Your hands are cold...”

Eren was all flustered and felt her heart beat furiously. “W-why can’t you? The medicine is supposed to make you a bit drowsy, so that’s impossible. Just go to sleep, okay?”

Levi was just staring at her directly. “As I said, I can’t...” He’s rubbing the top of her hand placed on his cheek with his thumb. “Not when you had to be so beautiful. I just want to stare at you like this.”

Eren almost choked. “W-what are you talking about??” She’s having difficulty breathing.

“I’m pathetic... I really wanted to take you out today...” His voice was muffled. He coughed a bit. “And then, you know, I really wanted to send you home today so you won’t catch my fever. But then, I can’t... I need you here beside me... I want you with me... ” He sighed. “And now, I’m scared. Scared that when I woke up, you won’t be there beside me anymore. So I won’t sleep. I can’t sleep.” Levi sounded like a complaining child.

Eren felt so warm and lighthearted. Man, he’s really sick. Really sick that he’s speaking so uncharacteristically. Eren let out a chuckle.  ”I won’t go anywhere. So you better sleep now...okay?”

She removed her face mask and brushed her lips onto his forehead. Levi looked a bit shock but seemed relieved, he started closing his eyelids.

~~~~♥

Levi woke up to find himself wrapped in darkness. It was already night. He slept longer than half a day. He feels better now, though. He turned sideways and found Eren sleeping peacefully on the chair with his face resting on the side of his bed. He sat up. _So it wasn’t a dream, huh?_ He stood up and opened the lights.

He sat on his bed once again, staring at her face. “When did I ever get so bold?” He picked up pieces of hair covering her face. “Don’t show your beautiful sleeping face to other men, okay?”

Levi stood up and picked her up, placing her on his bed. She didn’t even budge. Levi smiled. “You’re probably tired, Brat. Thank you for your hard work.”

_And he kissed her on the lips..._

~~~~♥

Eren was awakened by the chirping of the birds and the sunlight touching her face. She woke up comfortably in a tight and warm embrace from behind her back....

A what!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!

She realized that her body was pressed against another body in a spoon position. She knew that the man was probably Levi. That is unless she had amnesia or some kind of mental disorder. But what the hell? Why’s she there? Did she climb there when she was sleeping? Perverted mule. OR!!!! Did Levi did something to her!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!

.....................

 Nah. Probably not. Nothing hurts. And he’s not that type of person or at least that’s what she thinks. Besides, it’s not like she was drugged or something. She was just asleep. Duh.

She was afraid that she will wake him up in the slightest move so she stayed there for a while. Levi still smells good even in the morning. Man, her cheeks are burning up... Back at home when she--- BACK AT HOME... _Shit!!!_ _She’s dead meat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ She didn’t even call her mom yesterday!!! She sat up abruptly out of instinct and Levi woke up startled.

She quickly took her bag and looked for her phone. _Shit. 65 missed calls!??!?!!_

“Don’t worry. I called your mom already.” Levi told her, still half awake and yawning.

 _Oh_. “What did you tell her?” She said while checking from whom the hell these 65 missed calls came from.

“I told her you fell asleep so I’ll take you home today.”

“And she’s okay with that?!!??!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!”

“Seems so.” Levi stood up and opened the closet, taking several change of clothes. “Here, take a bath and wear this.” It was a simple green T-shirt and jeans. She took it and stepped on the shower.

When she was done, a delicious scent was wafting through the air.

“Take a seat.” She saw Levi already looking all neat and clean while cooking.

“Does this place have two bathrooms?” Eren asked curiously.

Levi looked at her. “No. You take too long in the shower, so I showered in Hange’s place. She lives next door.” He returned to what he’s doing.

“Really? Wow... But wait, she didn’t ask why?”

“She already knew. Said she saw you came in yesterday.”

“W-what?!?!?! O man, I won’t hear the rest of her teasing now....” Eren was sulking.

Levi then placed several colorful and tasty-looking dishes on the table. “Don’t worry. I’ll cut her tongue if she teases you.” Levi sat in front of her. “This is my thanks for yesterday.” He said a little bit embarrassed.

Eren just smiled and started placing different dishes on her plate. “Aren’t you a bit too husband-material?”

“I think so too. So just marry me already.” Levi said in monotone.

Eren choked on the meat she just put in her mouth and coughed. Levi patted her back. “What!?!!?!?!!?!”

They were interrupted by a sudden doorbell. “ _Fucking good timing._ ” Levi whispered sarcastically. He stood up to open the door.

“Leeeevvviiii~~ I brought you good wine!!!!!” A cheerful voice echoed throughout the room. “Are you happy to see me?” She chuckled. “I went here yesterday, but your apartment seems empty.”

Eren knew that the voice belonged to Petra. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. All these familiarity is really making her lose appetite. _They were dating after all..._

“I’m coming in!!!!!!!!!” Petra slipped through Levi and headed to the kitchen counter to place the wine. “Eh??... Eren...” She immediately saw Eren sitting on the dining table. For a moment, they locked gazes.

Levi followed her to the counter. “Thanks for the wine...However, I’m occupied at the moment. I’ll call you later.”

 “If you tell her that...” Eren said sulkily. “She would misunderstand...” She stood up looking down. “Petra-san... You see, we were childhood friends...“ She looked at Petra and faked a smile. “That’s why I just paid him a visit!! Don’t get the wrong idea, okay?” She let out a forced laugh. _Oh man... I’m bad at this..._ She placed a finger to her right cheek and tilted her head. “Actually, I’m about to go now cause I have things to do. I’m reaaaally sorry. Please enjoy your time together.”

She turned to Levi. “Thanks for the meal, President.” She went over to Petra and held both her hand. “Please don’t think badly of me, okay? I really, really like you, Petra-san.” She gave her a genuine smile though a bit downhearted.

“Oi, gaki” Levi said but Eren just bowed to him and hurried to the door. The moment Eren closes the door behind her back, she started running away. Running with no place to go to. _Why am I running away?_  Droplets of tears were already forming on her eyes. She almost left scratch marks on her face while annoyingly trying to wipe the forming tears. She’s probably overacting a bit. But she just feels so... sad...

_I almost fooled myself again._

~~~~♥

 “Hey Armin...”

Eren found herself sitting on the swing on the playground near their house. She called Armin knowing that she called her 51 times yesterday. The other 14 was from Mikasa. Her mother didn’t even call. _Gee, mom. I love how you care for me._ Well, Levi already called her, but shouldn’t she check her daughter first?

“Eren!! What happened to you?? I called you a few times, yesterday!!!” Armin at the other end of the line was shouting. _A few_ would be an OVERstatement.

“Calm down, Armin...” Eren said calmly.

Armin seemed to have noticed her mood. “Is there... something wrong?”

“Armin, I have something to tell you...”

“What is it, Eren?”

“I-I... The truth is... Armin... I like Levi. I... love him.”

Armin wasn’t responding.

“I’ve known him for quite some time I’ve been loving him for like forever.” Eren sighed. “I was a fool. What you said was true. Even I, know that he’s in love with Petra. I didn’t listen to you. I even lied to you. I’m sorry Armin.”

Armin was still not responding.

“Yesterday, I was at Levi’s. I fell asleep there... And then in the morning there was a knock on the door. It was Petra. I ran away like a coward. I don’t know... I just felt so sad. It wasn’t like a stabbing pain like others describe; it was like my heart became too heavy that it burst into tears...” Eren looked down the ground. “I knew Armin... but I was in denial... I... always believed in that promise...” Eren felt like she was about to cry. “And the worst part is... I still believe in that promise right now. This fucking heart is troublesome.”

Eren suddenly noticed a faint noise on the other end of the line.

_*sob* *sob*_

“Armin!??!?!?!?! Are you crying?!?!?!?!” Eren felt her incoming tears stop.

“Wuuu... Eren... _*sob*_ ” Armin’s voice was muffled. “Eren... are you pregnant?”

“WHAT!!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!??!?!”

“I never knew Eren could be touched so easily... Wuuuuuu.... _*sob*_ ” Armin was actually crying at the end of the line. “You were going to graduate. And we were going to the same college. Even though you’re not smart and you don’t have special talents, you’re determined, so I thought we could still be together. But now... Why Eren?!?!! _I’m gonna kill that dwarf when he sleeps!!!!_ ”

“Armin! Calm down! I’m not pregnant!!! And I’m gonna kill you for saying I’m not smart and I don’t have special talents!!!”

“But you were sleeping with him!!!! _*sob*_ ” Armin fell silent. “And you really aren’t smart and you really don’t have special talents...”

“Armin. I said I _fell asleep_ with him. Not _slept_ with him. And he never touched me! AND if he DID touch me, it hasn’t even been a day! How can I be pregnant? Are you in kindergarten?!?!?” Eren was a bit out of breath after defending herself. “And thank you very much for saying I’m not smart with no special talents, you fucking friend.”

Eren heard Armin sighed in relief. “Whew. That’s a relief, Eren. ”

Eren also sighed at her friend’s foolishness.

There was a long pause before Armin spoke.

“Eren, I have something to tell you too.” Armin’s tone suddenly got serious. “The truth is, I knew you were lying back then. I already knew you liked him.”

“Eh?!?!?! Then, why didn’t you say anything?!?!?”

“Because I thought that I was your bestfriend, Eren.”

“Ehh... What do you mean?”

“I was thinking that if I really was your bestfriend, you will tell me the truth. Or not even as a bestfriend but someone who cares for you. Don’t you think I deserve the truth coming from your own mouth since I’ve been worrying my ass over you? Not to mention how truthful I’ve been to you all these times...”

Eren was speechless.

“I even nudged you Eren. Mentioning how you shouldn’t like him and all. And just so you know, you’re a terrible liar. Those laughs were soooo fake.”

The line went dead for a moment.

Armin sighed hard. “But don’t worry about it. Must have been hard for you, right?” She paused. “Besides, I appreciate you telling it to me now. I just need some ice cream some other time, okay?”

Eren can’t help but smile. “Oh Armin. I love you so much....”

Eren heard Armin laughed on the other side. “Yuck Eren. You’re not my type. And that’s so weird and creepy coming from you!!” Eren also chuckled.

“Anyway, Eren... First, I wanna ask you if you already had any personal conversations with him about you two. Like have you ever talked about your childhood love and stuff?”

“I don’t. But hey! I said I know him for quite some time but how’d you know about the childhood thingies?!?!?!”

“Eren. What am I? A moron? I haven’t met this Levi when we were young but all you ever talk about is him. Don’t tell me you don’t remember anything about that? Like how you’ll marry him when you grow up??”

Eren flushed in embarrassment. “I-I said that?”

“Yeah!” She said in annoyance. “And I thought this Levi was imaginary but he came to our school several years later. Then you were having anger management issues because of him. So I thought it’s probably him. But you weren’t telling me anything!!! I asked you several times why are you so mad at him, especially when you were so goo goo eyes on him before!” Armin seemed to be letting out all her frustrations with her.

“I... didn’t know.”

“Arrrhhhh. I’m so annoyed. But going back. You never talked to him about anything personal? Anything at all?”

“Nope. I’m... well, scared.”

“You know Eren, I’m no expert in love. But I want to tell you something.” Armin’s tone got serious. “Since you haven’t done anything at all, you have yet no right to sulk.

The thing about Petra, I made that up because one time, I saw you watching them together so intently. After that, you had this _‘I’m sad, I can’t talk right now’_ face. Personally, I don’t think Levi likes her. There’s a possibility Petra likes him though. But that is _MY_ point-of-view.

You see, Eren. Everyone can make conclusions based on what they think _‘they see’_ depending on how they see fit. That’s why gossips are so unreliable, it only hurts the subjects. There could be truths in those though. But you won’t know the whole truth unless you ask them yourself. Not everything you see is real, and not everything you don’t see is not real.

The same goes for you Eren. Have you ever heard from him if he likes Petra? You just made that up in your head right? True, it might be, but the reason that you _‘still believe in that promise’_ or still thinks about the possibility between you two is because deep inside you know that it could be false because you haven’t heard anything from him yet. You haven’t proven anything yet. Everything was just _your conclusion_.

I’m not telling you to follow me, but I say, confess already. Rejected, cry a few weeks, then you can move on! Accepted, then that’s another story.

I know it would be hard... But without doing anything, you’ll continue to hurt yourself. You’ll continue hoping even if you don’t mean to.

Besides, you don’t even know how the guy thinks of you, but I’m guessing he knows _exactly_ how you _feel_ about him, considering how you so openly express your anger towards him since day one.” Armin sighed.

“But in the end, Eren, it’s still your decision. Everyone can tell you what to do, but it’s still up to you. I say set yourself free. No what ifs. No I should haves. No maybes.

Whatever happens, we’re here for you, okay? That at least I want you to remember.” Armin smiled inwardly, wishing her friend happiness.

Eren paused for a while.

“Thanks Armin. You’re right.” She smiled. “Gosh, you really know how to talk a person into something, don’t you?” Eren stood up from the swing. “Yosh! I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna set myself free!”

Armin seemed worried once again. “Call me... okay?”

“Of course...” Eren scratched her head embarrassedly. “Ah... Armin... Thanks so much... You’ve done me a lot... I feel like such a bad friend.”

She heard Armin chuckle. “Is that what you think? I think it’s the other way around though...”

“Just accept my thanks, you fucking friend! I’ll never say it again!”

Armin chuckled once more. “Yes. Yes. Whatever you say, my fucking friend.”

~~~~♥

Eren was still standing there on the playground near their house deciding what to tell Levi. She knows that this is the right thing to do, but it’s harder than she thought. She sat on the swing once again. So, should she start with the childhood promise, or something?

“Oi gaki.”

Eren was so shocked at the voice she heard that she got out of balanced and fell on the swing. _What the? Damn... Why is she so clumsy and stupid?_ She’s now covered in all these dust and soil.

The man was obviously Levi. She looked up and saw him walking towards her. “What are you doing??” His voice was obviously annoyed.

“You gave me a shock... OBVIOUSLY.” Eren rolled her eyes.

Levi helped her up and sat her on the swing once again. He then brought out a handkerchief in his pocket and crouched, wiping off the soil and dust in her arms and hands.

Eren felt her heartbeat became faster and faster. “W-why are you here? Petra will get the wrong idea.”

Levi stopped in what he’s doing and threw the handkerchief in her face.

“Hey!!!! Aren’t you rude?” Eren complained and used the handkerchief to wipe the remaining soil and dust on her body.

Levi sat on the swing beside hers and just stared blankly in front of him without saying anything.

For a few moments, they were silent.

Despite the sadness in her heart, she felt kind of warm and comfortable at the time. Staring off towards the horizon, she gathered up her resolve. It’s now or never...

 “Ano... Levi...” Levi turned to her.

“I want to tell you something.” She sighed, closed her eyes and clasped both of her hands. “Levi... Ever since we were kids... I already liked you.” She opened her eyes and stared straight into his. “When you made that proposal right on this playground... I kept it in my heart... I thought you were serious.

I was devastated when I heard you were going away. But then, I know that you would come back. And when you do, I’ll be a better woman fit for you.

But when you came, you didn’t even recognize me, I was so hurt... Ever since then, I expressed my supposed _‘hate’_ or _‘disgust’_ to you. I still don’t know back then, but I suppose it’s to get your attention. I hated how you ignored me Levi... That’s the truth.

I thought I could hate you in reality, but I can’t. The moment I was punished, I became a step closer to you again. And I realize that my feelings weren’t going away. It’s growing by the day. And every time I’m with you, I’m forgetting the fact that you have Petra-san. Afterwards, I feel guilty about it.

I realize now that I should be free. We were kids back then. Naïve. I’m willing to accept it now. I just need you to set me free. I promise I won’t hold a grudge against you...

So please, Levi...

Let’s both live happy lives now...”

Eren gave him a genuine smile.

Levi wasn’t saying anything. He was just staring at her.

It was so quiet. It’s as if they’re the only people in the world. All she can hear is the sad beating of her heart.

“J-just say anything, please?.....” Eren looked down the ground. There was a long pause.

 “Well then, should we do this? If you don’t say anything, I’ll just assume that you’re rejecting me, okay?”

Eren bit her lips, realizing that everything hurts.

 “I’ll count to three then.

1...

 

2...

 

3...”

He didn’t respond at all. Eren once again felt that her heart was about to burst out crying. She then stood up.

“Thank you, Levi... Now I can move on...”

She bowed to him and turned around. She was about to go when Levi stood up and grabbed her wrists. He almost violently turned her around.

Everything went too fast; all Eren knows is that she slumped into Levi’s chest quite strongly. Levi possessively put his hands to her chin and faced it towards him. The next moment, he was kissing her deeply and hungrily. Eren felt her knees buckle at his kiss. His tongue parted her lips and it went inside her mouth, meeting with hers. She felt one of his arm tightened around her waists, the other caressing her back. She gave in and tried her best to kiss him back. It was rough and intense but gentle at the same time. Like a kiss of longing and desire.

When they parted, she was gasping for air. There was a sweet taste left on Eren’s mouth. Levi stroked her cheeks and kissed her on the nose and dropped another one on her lips.

Eren was still a bit out of it, so Levi assisted her to the swing.

They both sat down. When they both already calmed down, Levi spoke. “You’re still an impatient little shit.” Eren saw his lips form a smile. He took something out from his pocket. “I wanted to do this when you’ve graduated high school.” He showed her a simple yet elegant ring with one not too large diamond in the middle and six small ones beside it, three on both sides. It was... beautiful... like him... “But you were so tempting, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Eren was rendered speechless. “You... remembered...” She was on the verge of crying.

“Of course, I did, you idiot.”

Is this really happening? Is this one of her lame dreams? Or could she be dead right now or something? Or could she have eaten something poisonous and hallucinating right now? OR COULD IT BE CANDID CAMERA?!?!?!?!?!

.........................

Nah. Levi’s not that type of person.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Levi snapped her out of it.

“But you... didn’t recognize me, when you came back here.” She was pouting.

Levi held one of her hands. “That... I’m sorry... I couldn’t explain myself from before because that would be too embarrassing...” Levi paused as if hesitating. “That day... did you know, I was too excited to see you...” He seems to be blushing. “And then, you had to appear so beautiful in front of me... I was so shocked. I remembered the girl with the boy cut from before, crying on this playground. And then, she appears, growing up so beautifully with an amazing smile.” He stopped. “I was so jealous of the ones who saw you grow. My mind went blank and I spouted nonsense.”

He held her hand tighter. _“Especially that freaking Mikasa.”_ He almost whispered.

“What was that?”

“It’s nothing.” He looked away.

“Mwooh. You’re just making excuses aren’t you?!?!?!”

He glared at her. “You shithead. Do I look like a person who would make embarrassing excuses?!?!?!?!” He released her hands quite forcefully. “If I’d make an excuse I’d just tell you my eyesight is shitting that day, the sun blinded me for a while or whatever.

 _You unappreciative piece of shit, it takes everything in me to admit that._ ”

“ _*heh*_ Okay.. Okay. I’m sorry.. ”Eren almost chuckled if she hadn’t stopped herself. Eren paused. “But... Petra...”

He annoyingly looked at her. “That. I don’t know where you got that from. I’m so annoyed whenever you bring her up when were together. How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like her and I never will...” He held her hand tighter. “She is an acquaintance of my... _family_. But she’s not my girlfriend.

She even wants me to tell you sorry that she gave you the _wrong idea_.” Levi sighed.

“You’re the one I love... I love you, Eren... Since the time I fell in love with you when we were children, I’ve already devoted my everything to you. The reason why I went back here is because of you. Do you know how much it kills me every time I miss your smile?”

Eren was overflowing with happiness. She really was an idiot, after all...

“I-I miss you too Levi... I miss you so much that it hurts...” A teardrop fell from Eren’s eyes. She was too happy. She can’t believe this is happening.

Levi reached out a hand and wiped it. “Don’t cry, please... I’m right here...” He slipped the ring in her fingers. “Sorry to have made you wait...”

“Hai!” Eren hugged him tightly.

That day, Levi was never hesitant anymore as he reached for Eren’s dusty hands and held it tight until they went home together to tell her mom of their great news.

 

 

**Extra:**

 

Carla: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! I knew it!!! So when’s the wedding?

Eren: Ah- Mom.. Technically, we’re not really marrying now-

Levi: The preparations should just last for a month, I guess.

Eren: What?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!??!!?!??! A-Are you serious!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!? B-but!! You’re not seriously telling me that we’ll get married early, are you??!?!?!!?! It’s just a proposal right...? I mean... We could get married in 5 years or so...

Levi: _*glare*_ I proposed NOW, didn’t I? And you accepted. Take full responsibility, idiot.

Armin: _*sob* *sob*_ But we’re gonna go to college together... <<< Armin’s there too. _*sob*_ Eren are you pregnant? _*sob*_

Eren: W-what?!?!?!!?! That again!?!??!?!!?

Mikasa: E-eren.... You.... He....? <<< Mikasa’s there too. YOU FILTHY MIDGET, I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Levi: Bring it on, shitface.

_*battle mode*_

Carla: Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! So wonderful!!!!!! Eren-chan is so popular!!!! _*kiss*_

Eren: Mom!!! Stop them, please!!

Carla: Now, now, audiences, who will emerge victorious in this battle over the hands of thy beautiful maiden. It’s the ultimate battle of love of the year, Ladies and Gentlemen. In a few seconds, we will start the match. 1 and Ready, start~!!!!

Armin: _*sob* *sob*_

Eren: _*facepalm*_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ereri fic. Sorry if its kinda lame. T^T  
> It sucks, I know... but still, thanks for reading up to here! :)  
> I'm also not a native speaker, so please pardon my grammar. T^T
> 
> I'm not a good writer but I hope you still enjoyed. ^^v
> 
> Originally, I was not planning on turning Eren into a girl. But a certain somebody told me too. Hehe.  
> Hey there if you can read this!!! Though I highly doubt that, cause she's a Rivetra shipper. I love you though!! :) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! ^^


End file.
